Extasis
by maestro jedi
Summary: simplemente llegemos al extasis


Bueno, decidí hacer algo erótico para mover un poco el ambiente en este espacio para fanfics en español, espero que les guste.

Nota uno: Si quieren algo parecido en otra pareja díganme y quizás llegamos a un acuerdo

Nota dos: No hago nada con Cartman de por medio.

***

El joven Marsh sintió un leve roce en su piel, tan sensual y tan necesario en esos momentos

Tan solo disfrútalo – fue el susurro que alguien le dirigió en medio de una de las múltiples lamidas que su oreja derecha recibía en esos momentos, logrando que el chico de pelo azabache lanzara un suspiro apasionado

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un año que estaría en una situación parecida, lo hubiera tomado de loco, después de todo, nunca se imagino tener a su lado a dos chicos tan monos.

Argh – masculló sonoramente, al momento de sentir como su pezón izquierdo era mordisqueado delicadamente, pero sin efecto sobre sus victimarios que simplemente se dejaron llevar por la lujuria acumulada.

Unos labios se pegaron a los suyos inmediatamente después, sabían a chicle, muy diferente al sabor habitual al de fresas que usaba Kyle en su protector de labios, eso significaba que su segundo "amiguito" estaba disfrutando de esa encarnizada lucha.

I love you – susurró el chico mientras empezaba a lamer a su victima, la cual se retorcía de pasión, sin importarle estar atado de manos con una fina pañoleta de seda a el borde de la cama, o la divina lengua que en esos momentos lo lamía. Santo cielo, era en verdad una experta.

En esos momentos sintió como su miembro se acrecentaba mas, casi al borde de su capacidad, para instantes después sentir algo frío.

Ahhh – fue lo único que pudo exclamar el chico, mientras sentía esa cosa fría recorrer su miembro de arriba abajo, por toda su frondosa erección, mientras escuchaba claramente unas delicadas risas.

¡Oh! – grito el chico al sentir una fuerte succión en su miembro al mismo tiempo que sintió un fuerte bamboleo de la cama. Parecía como si sus captores quisieran su semilla a toda costa

Esperen, si hacen eso yo… – exclamó el chico al momento de arquear su espalda. Maldición no quería que eso pasara tan rápido.

Mira cuanto saco esta vez – exclamó un chico a su compañero, el cual rápidamente se apoderó del ya flácido miembro para empezar a succionar con más rudeza.

En realidad el chico ya no tenía fuerzas después de eso, pero parecía que sus captores no eran de la misma idea.

-¡STAN! – reclamó una voz casi al borde del éxtasis, al momento que algo duro se pegaba a su nariz. Era obvio qué era lo que quería el chico en cuestión, y rápidamente el pelinegro empezó a chupar delicadamente ese pedazo de carne que le era ofrecido.

Kyle… – logró exclamar entre embestidas.

Santo cielo, el chico judío en realidad sí tenía ganas de llegar al orgasmo en su boca, hasta que el chico se detuvo rápidamente, sintiendo como algo frió inundaba su parte trasera. Por todos los cielos, eso era lo mas excitante que había sentido en toda su vida, sin contar su primera vez con el nene judío que se había detenido en sus embestidas

Espera – gruñó el chico como pudo, al sentir el frió entrando lentamente en su interior, no estaba acostumbrado a una intromisión tan brusca en su pequeño ano, después de todo, sólo lo habían penetrado dos veces

Un jadeo ahogado fue lo único que pudo exclamar al momento de sentir como su ano se cerraba sobre el objeto que en esos momentos invadía con ese frío su cálido interior.

Es mi turno – exclamó una voz suave, mientras su dueño se subía sobre el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la Preparatoria Park.

Como quieras, después de todo yo seré el que lo penetre – exclamó la voz de su amigo

¡Kyle, por favor, no! – gritó el chico al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos. Por todos los santos mormones, Gary si que había aprendido a besar con los años.

Tan tierno como siempre Stan – repuso el chico mormón mientras hacía lo mismo que el nene judío anteriormente, con la misma colaboración por parte del chico católico.

¡Oh, santa revelación, lo mamas como un becerro! – gruñó el rubio al momento de tomar la cabeza de su cautivo, para dejarlo sin esa incomoda venda.

Mírame – fue lo único que logro decir el rubio, al momento de sentir como una lengua pasaba por encima de su circuncisión, aunque el placer no duró mucho, porque su compañero se detuvo al sentir una intromisión demasiado brusca en su interior

¡Con una chingada, más despacio Kyle! – repuso el chico retorciéndose de dolor al sentir el miembro de su súper mejor "amigo" entrando en su interior sin ninguna ceremonia.

Stan – repuso una voz algo dolida – mi amiguito se siente solito –dijo coquetamente el rubio, haciendo que el pelinegro regresara a su trabajo. El ser penetrado por dos miembros era algo completamente distinto, pero aún mejor era hacerlo con las dos personas que más quería en el universo entero.

¡Los amo! – exclamó el chico llegando a su segundo orgasmo en menos de dos horas.

¡Y nosotros a ti! –repusieron los otros dos chicos al momento de vaciar en su interior su delicada semilla

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día la cruz, la estrella y el libro se unirían en esa forma tan hermosa, casi universal, no lo hubiera creído. Ahora sólo hacía falta la media luna, pero bueno ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante ¿o no?

**Fin**

Comentarios, y demás, aquí abajo hay un botón verde. Dejen sus puntos de vista, y demás, o si no, Kenny se hará casto.


End file.
